Fixing What’s Not Mine
by MustardOnMyAckles
Summary: Sam is fourteen, his brother, Dean, is eighteen. After one school day, Sam and Dean are on their way home. Dean wants to spend time with Sam, but that time won’t come for Sam,nor, will time ever happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

_"Sammy." Dean said. I look up to him. We are on our way home. School just ended, and neither of us had anything better to do than go home, and sit our lazy asses on the couch. _

_"Yeah?" I said, putting one hand in my hair. _

_"When we get home, you want to play COD?" Dean nudged my shoulder._

_"You know I don't like that game. Why don't you invite Gabe over?" I crossed my arms._

_"I want to do something with my little brother." Dean laughed._

_"You got Adam." I winked. Dean looked at me and smiled. _

_"Yeah, like I can teach a two year old how to play COD. Sam, I love you, and we never hang out anymore. So why don't we do something together? We can get food if ya want?" Dean smirked._

_"Okay. That's fine with me," I looked at him. "You do know how much I love a good salad." I winked. He rolled his eyes._

_"You and your salad. I swear, if you eat anymore of that, you're going to become a salad." Dean laughed. Dean stopped the car at the red light. _

_"Maybe that's the goal." I laughed, looking at him. Dean started driving again. He looked out his window, laughing. We were about halfway through the light when Dean looked at me. I couldn't tell why he was looking at me. His face was white. A loud truck horn filled my head, before it started getting closer to Dean._

**Beep...Beep...Beep**

I open my eyes to a white room. A beeping sound, ringing my head. Pain quickly shoots up through my back. I groan at it. My left arm, wrapped in a cast. IV's sticking inside my right arm. Bruises covered my right arm. I try to sit up, but the pain is too much. I cried, falling back to the bed.

Soon, faint voices filled my head. I realized that a TV is playing. It's on Scooby-Doo. Even though Dean is eighteen, this is his favorite show. He still watches it.

"Dean," I pause. I look around. "Dean?!" I yelled. Mom walked in. Her hair, not as neat as it usually is. Her eyes, darkened with pain. She rushes over to me. I try to stand, so I can find him. She pushes me back down.

"No, I need to see Dean! I try to fight her off, but I'm it weak to fight.

"Sam!" Mom finally made me sit back. I sighed with pain.

"Where is Dean?!" I huffed.

"Sam, do you remember what happened?" Mom sat down, next to me. I closed my eyes.

_"I love you, Sam!" Dean yelled. I braced myself for the impact of the truck. The Impala was in the air. I felt like I was flying. Everything was so slow. I looked to Dean. Blood covered him, and his blood was on me. _

_"Dean?!" I screamed. That's when everything went dark._

I open my eyes. Mom holds my hand with love.

"Where is Dean?" My voice cracked. Mom looked down, then back up with tears in her eyes

"Sam, Dean didn't,"

"Don't you dare say it. If you say it, you will change everything. Don't you DARE say it." I interrupted her. Tears welded my eyes. Mom started to cry.

"Dean didn't survive, Sam."


	2. Bobby

It's been a week since Dean died. I'm still bed redden. Not for long though. I'm leaving the hospital today. Want to know who has visited me? Adam and Mom. Dad hasn't came to see me. It's not like it's unexpected. Dad had never liked me. He only puts the belt under my ass. He makes me do everything. Dean had always been Dad's favorite. Between Adam being born, Dad gets stressed and takes it out on me.

Dean's funeral is today. I learned that he died during impact. His body was dismembered. Why couldn't it of been me? I didn't get anything compared to him. All I got is a broken arm, sprained back, and a concussion. Dean lost his life. He had a promising football scholarship for college. What do I have? I have a dead brother. That's all I have. Fake ass friends running around. I'm only known for being "Dean's brother." That's all I will be known for.

Mom puts down Adam and helps me out of the bed. I hiss with pain. Adam holds his toy tiger, like it's nothing. He doesn't even notice the pain I'm in. He is so peaceful. I put weight on my feet. A slight pain is there, but it's nothing to cry about.

"Does..Does Bobby have the Impala?" I hold Mom's shoulder.

"Yeah. But he's gonna scrap it soon." Mom said.

"Can I call him?" I looked to Mom. She nodded and pulled out her phone. I tried to dial his number. Mom soon took over for me. I placed the phone to my ear. It rang a few times before I heard Bobby.

"Hello?" Bobby's voice ruffled.

"Hey Bobby." I said.

"Sam! How you feeling?" Bobby said. I blinked.

"I've seen better days." I croaked.

"I'm sorry about Dean. Are you going to be at the funeral?" Bobby said. Of course I am. But what if people judge Sam? What if people wish that Sam was the one that died?

"Yeah, yeah I am." I said. Bobby didn't react.

"Ok, well, I need to get ready. I'll see you soon." Bobby hung up. I gave the phone back to Mom. Her eyes still haven't been filled with light. Why would they? Her fucking son died.

I sit alone. I want to be alone. A lot of people showed up. Most of them are kids from the school. None of them have came up to see how I was doing. No one has even looked at me. I hold my broken arm. It was a pretty bad break. Snapped in two. Who knows how long it will take to heal.

"Hey, Sam." Bobby sat next to me. I look up to him. My eyes are stained from tears. He was wearing a plaid shirt, with jeans.

"Hey." I said under my breath.

"Was there a reason why you called earlier?" Bobby asked. I looked down.

"Uh, do you still have the Impala?" I asked. Bobby's face scrunched.

"Uh I have what is left of it. It's destroyed." Bobby said, his voice low.

"Mind if I start coming around more? So I can fix it?" I said.

"Fix it?! There is nothing to fix. Sides, you don't wanna see. It's a bad sight, Sam." Bobby frowned.

"I don't care. Dean would of wanted to fix it, even if it were me. I need to do it for Dean." I fought back.

"Do you even know _how _to fix a car? God, I know I've never seen anyone better than Dean." Bobby shot back.

"I've been watching Dean do it my whole life. How hard _can _it be?" I shrugged. Bobby took a deep breath.

"Whatever you say kid," Bobby stood up. "Have you talked to John yet?"

"No, you think he has time for me? He hasn't even tried to talk to me." I frowned.

"Well, he's your father, at least try." Bobby walked away. Hah! Like I'm going to 'try and talk to my father'

"Hello. We are here to recognize the too short life of Dean Michael Winchester. As all of you know, Dean was a very, very nice friend, son, and brother. He was there for all that he loved. He protected everyone," Mom paused. She was trying not to cry. A picture of Dean was displayed next to his casket. He also has his football jersey there with him. "Dean didn't die alone. He had his favorite person with him," Mom said, making me look at her. Mom and Dad looked at me. "Sam, do you want to say a few words?" Dad said. Why would Dad want me too? I nodded in response. Bobby offered his arm to help me up. I shook my head no, dispite all of the pain jolting through my body. I had bruises all over my body. My face, chest, arms, legs, you name it. I limped my way to the stand. A lot of people stared at me. It felt like time slowed down. It felt like everyone was laughing at me.

"I," I paused. I looked around more. I saw Dean. But he wasn't him. He was peaceful. He was happy. He and I made eye contact. He smiled, and nodded at me.

"Sam?" Mom said.

"I, I can't." I backed up. A few sniffles came from the crowd.

"Sam, don't do this here." Dad said. I looked at him.

"Do what!? My.. my brother is dead! My best friend!" I yelled. Mom started crying. Bobby quickly ran up to me to try to stop me from freaking out. Bobby tried to wrap his arms around me.

"Get off me. I.. how do I.. Dean is," I broke down. Tears on the verge of breaking.

"Sam." Bobby said. I quickly hugged him.

"What am I going to do?" I broke my tears. I heard a few 'oh god' from some kids. They were crying too.

"Let's just get you away from here, for now." Bobby said


End file.
